


Master Medley

by Lala_Sara



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara





	Master Medley

songs are Master of Puppets by Metallica, The Toy Master by Avantasia, Master of Disguise by Impellitteri  
**Download:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B8iR4wXkz_chbXVPRWxRTFhSeWc)  
**Password:** lalasara

[mastermedley](https://vimeo.com/226725653) from [Lala Sara](https://vimeo.com/user11000175) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

с русскими сабами: [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B8iR4wXkz_chS3Qwa1Z1WTg3WU0)


End file.
